The Fallen May Rise
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: With the death of Sir Aaron the Kingdom of Rota must turn to their only hope, Strider the Fallen. With war engulfing the land Strider must protect the kingdom that once turned their backs on him, but the fallen Aura Guardian is unsure if he has what it takes. Will he redeem himself in the eyes of the kingdom or will he fail allowing the land to be consumed by the chaos of war?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

"Call for the royal healers!" The Captain of the Royal Guard cried out, racing into the main hall of the Cameran Palace he was followed by several other royal guardsmen. Their silver armor gleamed in the mid-day sunlight from above, each looking more fierce than the next in their armor and carrying their long swords. Yet, their eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty as they began to aid the palace's healers in gathering medical supplies. Nobles and scholars all watched in shock as the royal guard rarely showed such emotions, the guardsmen were always like stone statues at their post but here they were running around frantically. Bursting through the twin doors of the throne room was no other than Queen Rin, the beautiful and kind ruler of the Rota Kingdom. Her gentle eyes were filled with worry and fear by the sudden commotion in the main hall of her palace, racing down the steps every guardsmen quickly ignored what they were doing and took a knee before her.

"Captain Marcus!" Rin cried out, approaching the muscular captain of the guard who slowly rose from his knelt position. Marcus was the leader and appointed knight of the Royal Guards. His duty and life was dedicated to protecting the lives of the royal family, he was a man of honor and a veteran of many battles. He towered over most men with his muscles enough to scare off some of the bravest of warriors, his armor was silver like his subordinates but his was decorated in light blue designs with a tree like symbol on his chest plate. His lower face was covered in a jet black scruffy beard and his hair was kept short on the top, his light blue eyes glared at the Queen nervously as he struggled to find the words. Rin motioned towards the other guardsmen to continue their work, "Captain what is going on?"

Marcus cleared his throat lowly, "Our expeditionary forces have returned."

The Kingdom of Rota had sent an expeditionary force of soldiers down south when they heard that war was brewing in the southern lands. The region of Kanto was a large landmass ruled by several different kingdoms, of these kingdoms two stood out as true powerhouses both politically and in military strength. For hundreds of years these kingdoms would have conflict and each war the Kingdom of Rota was protected by the natural border of Mt Moon. However, this conflict was different. The two powerhouses of Kanto were prepared to end the division of the region. The Kingdom of Vatus which held the majority of land in the northeast along with the sea and the Kingdom of Cresha which held land in northwest along with some Mt Silver. These two powerful kingdoms felt that it was their job to end the power struggle in Kanto, with the smaller kingdoms attempting to stay neutral many predicted though that in due time these two powerhouses clashing would cause the other kingdoms to swear alliances with one creating a region wide war. The Kingdom of Rota however could easily stay out of this war, but Queen Rin's advisors swore that the victor of this war would most likely come after their territory beyond Mt Moon in due time. Other advisors felt that it was Rota's duty to keep peace in the region of Kanto, they knew these two kingdoms clashing would cause destruction the likes of Kanto had never seen. Thus, Queen Rin's first decision was to send an expeditionary force of one thousand soldiers south. Their mission was to aid in the safe evacuation of the mountain villages that sat at the foothold of Mt Moon, neutral territory for all kingdoms and would most likely become the first set of land ether kingdom would set on claiming.

"How did their mission fair?" Rin asked, she knew it took a lot to make Marcus look worried.

"My Queen." Marcus whispered lowly, as he did not wish to alert the on watching nobles, "They successfully evacuated most of the mountain villages. However, it seems both Vatus and Cresha had already set their eyes on the neutral territory. The expeditionary force got caught in the middle of the two armies, our forces suffered heavy casualties."

Rin could feel her heart race increase. Sir Aaron her best warrior and friend had gone with the expeditionary force, he had experience navigating through the mountain territory and felt his skills as an Aura Guardian would aid them well. Aaron wasn't only a proud Aura Guardian of their kingdom, he was also Rin's dearest friend. It pained her to see him leave for this mission, but she knew it was important that he was the one who guided their army to aid the mountain villages. For the past couple weeks she spent most of her nights sleepless, on her balcony staring up at the stars wondering if Aaron was gazing upon the same ones. She had been waiting for the day that he'd return to the kingdom, "Was Aaron one of them?"

Her voice was weak.

"He was among the wounded." Marcus couldn't even look the queen in the eyes, he looked everywhere but right at her. He didn't have the strength to stare deep into the carrying eyes of their leader, he refused to watch as all the hope she had carried for so long was drained from her soul. His muscles became tense as his mind fell upon the sight of hundreds of soldiers wounded, some were men he knew and others were familiar faces from the training ground. Yet, even in the masses of wounded he spot the Aura Guardian. The black haired knight dressed in blue stood out from the rest, even in his injured state he was still doing his best to help the mortally wounded. However, his partner the fierce Lucario who bravely served at his side was not with him. Marcus cleared his throat lowly, "I could not find Lucario though among their ranks though."

"Have your men transport Sir Aaron to the palace and have a team of healers prepared." Rin stated in a weak and broken voice, she didn't sound panicked and she didn't shed a single tear. It was as if all those nights of staying up late and crying over the idea of the worse case scenario had dried her eyes of any tears. Marcus knew she was in shock and soon enough it all would hit her. Turning his attention to three of his men he quickly ordered them to bring the wounded Aura Guardian to the palace and grab a team of healers, he had personally saw Sir Aaron's wounds and he was not optimistic of his chances. Rin turned her back at Marcus and his men, making her way to the medical bay of the palace. Her hands began to shake ever so slightly and to her surprise a single tear escaped her eye, "You fool."

* * *

Half the day had passed since the expeditionary force had returned. All medical centers were packed with wounded soldiers and makeshift medical stations were being created all across town. The barracks were filled with worn out soldiers all ready for their first full night of sleep and a warm meal in the morning. Street vendors and merchants from all over the city brought the weary soldiers gifts, fresh fruits and sweets filled the steps to the barracks. The city welcomed the soldiers back with open arms, but secretly in the privacy of their homes many mourned their losses. Even in the palace the sons, brothers, and fathers of nobles occupied the private quarters of the east bay as healers did their best to help them recover. However, in the farthest corner of the medical bay in their own private room was where Queen Rin found herself spending the past couple hours. Aaron had been impaled in the lower left side of his torso and had suffered several burns on his back from a fire based attack, using his aura he was able to hold out until they reached the city before his strength was finally drained. Surrounded by his closest friends many waited to see if he'd make it through the hardest hours of his healing process.

"Do you need more water?" Rin offered for the seventh time in the past hour, the worried queen's hands still shook weakly and her eyes never left the young man's face. For years the two had been rarely seen apart besides council meetings and training. Their friendship had blossomed when Aaron was brought to the palace at the age of thirteen, Rin quickly becoming attached to the young boy. Many suspected a more romantic relationship between them, but her council forbade such talk as her future husband would most likely be a man of royalty.

Aaron shook his head with a weak smirk, "I'm good Rin."

"I think we must talk about what happened out there." Sir Fletcher spoke up, the older gentleman stood beside Marcus and was probably the only man who looked more threatening than the guard captain. Fletcher was an man of age, he had been around the kingdom for years acting as their former Aura Guardian until he finally decided to become the mentor of Aaron and a few others. In the end, Aaron was picked to become his successor and brought to the palace for further training. Fletcher's hair was tainted by age as his once jet black hair was now a slick silver, his upper lips hidden by a thick mustache. His eyes were tired and stern as they glared at Aaron, a hint of sorrow hidden within them as his most promising apprentice was dying in front of him. His attire consisted of a collection clothing, turning his armor years ago after passing the duty onto Aaron. He wore a pair of black combat boost something he never grew out of with black pants held up by a pair of overalls, he wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled back and the top buttons undone. Strapped to his hip was his trusty sword, unlike most knights the hilt of his sword was nothing elegant. Wrapped in a old leather cloth and a bronze pommel at the end, it looked like any other sword but to Fletcher it was special. It reminded him of the days before he was an appointed Aura Guardian. Fletcher coughed loudly as all eyes in the room fell upon him, "What happened to Lucario?"

Aaron looked down in defeat, but before he could speak Rin jumped to his defense. Her eyes were fierce as she stood up, "Sir Fletcher this is no time for-"

"No Rin." Aaron protested as he groaned in pain, sitting up in his bed. Locking eyes with his former mentor the raven haired knight struggled to find the words, "During the retreat our formation got ambushed by a Steelix. It ripped apart our ranks and tore through our shields, our blades could barely touch it and I was wounded so I couldn't cast any aura attacks."

Fletcher nodded, "Lucario sacrificed himself to stop the Steelix."

The room grew silence.

Lucario was one of the most loyal partners any Aura Guardia could ask for. Aaron and Lucario were a fierce team, their combination of attacks could defeat some of the strongest warriors in the world. Their weakness was their dedication to each other. Countless times Aaron had pushed himself far beyond his limits for Lucario and the Pokémon would do the same for him. Light sparring session would end with the two bloody and bruised, friendly competitions would be turned into lifelong rivalries. They were the pride and joy of Rota, they were also Queen Rin's dearest friends. Fletcher also knew an Aura Guardian's best weapon was their Pokémon and the connection they had with them. Fletcher exhaled loudly, "Lucario was a good partner."

"He was the-" Aaron began to speak, but quickly grasped his side in pain. Rin pulled the blanket off him to reveal that his wound had opened up again and was gushing out blood. Aaron coughed violently as a small spray of blood escaped his lips and stained his sheets. Rin cried out as she ordered Marcus to go grab the healers from down the hall, but the large guard captain was stopped by Fletcher. The elderly Aura Guardian motioned towards his former apprentice who was shaking his head, his hand slowly grazing Rin's face and falling onto his shaking hands.

"His aura is weak." Fletcher whispered to Marcus, "He won't survive much longer."

"Aaron, let us get the healers!" Rin pleaded desperately, tears now streaming down her face as she clung to his chest.

Aaron smirked weakly, "When Lucario died I could feel a part of me die."

"That doesn't mean you have to give up." Rin cried, her tears pelting his chest like the fresh summer rain on the open fields of Rota.

"I'm not giving up. The duty of an Aura Guardian continues in death." Aaron ran his hands through her silky smooth hair, holding her tightly he did his best to sooth her sorrow. The women he had loved since he was young, but could never be with. Holding her in his arms was a dream come true, he loved her for so long this was the only thing he could imagine that would allow him to face death with open arms. The warm embrace of her breath on his bare chest and the loving embrace of a lover's final hug. Burrowing his face into her neck he whispered, "I've always loved you."

Rin's eyes became wide as she pulled away for a moment, "Why have you waited so long to tell me?"

Aaron shook his head, "It's not the duty of a Queen to love her most trusted warrior."

"I don't care about duty!" Rin cried out, her tears now flowing as they ran down her rosy red cheeks. Slowly running her hand down her chest she whimpered out, "I've loved you since the day you walk through the main hall of this palace."

"I know." Aaron admitted, pulling the young queen in for a passionate kiss. Both Marcus and Fletcher watched, they knew this could never be allowed but nether one would deny the two lovers this final embrace.

As they broke from the kiss they just stared deep into each other's eyes before Marcus broke the silence, "Who will be appointed the kingdom's next guardian?" Some would think this would be a rude question to ask a man on the verge of death, but Aura Guardians were very serious about who would surpass them. Rin looked hurt by the captain's words even if she knew they were necessary. Clearing his throat the captain bowed his head, "I mean it with the utmost respect. This coming war will reach us soon and we must have a champion to guide us through the dark times they await us."

Rin looked at Fletcher, the elderly man forcing a fake chuckle. Stepping forward he shook his head, "I can still teach plenty of those youngsters a lesson but I'm far to old to retake the title of champion."

"The old geezer is right." Aaron admitted, wincing in pain as he was still loosing a large amount of blood.

"Aaron don't move to much." Rin pleaded, "Let me get a healer."

Aaron shook his head as he knew a healer would only extend his suffering, his aura was dying and he knew he only had a few minutes left in life. Aaron grasped her hand tightly, "I have someone in mind."

Fletcher's brow raised as he was surprised Aaron already had put thought into who would surpass him, "One of my former students and your old comrades?" When Fletcher took on apprentices he started off with thirty potential candidates, but by the end of the first week the number dropped to ten. By the first month only six remained and lastly once they reached the last year only three stood. Aaron shook his head acknowledging the fact that he had one of Fletcher's old students in mind. Fletcher grinned, "I heard Lawrence went down south to train under-"

"I'm not talking about Lawrence." Aaron cut him off sternly.

Fletcher's muscles became tense and his eyes were filled with rage, "Don't even joke at a time like this."

"Lawrence is Vatus born him taking the mantel of champion of Rota would cause conflict and problems." Aaron hissed, he knew Fletcher would never stand for his suggestion. Forcing himself to sit up he locked eyes with his former mentor, "Strider is Rota's best chance."

"Who is this Strider?" Rin spoke up, her hands still holding Aaron's. She had yet to release him, knowing this would be her last moments with him.

"You can't mean, Strider the Fallen?" Marcus stepped in, obviously taking Fletcher's side in this.

"He's just as skilled as me, maybe even more!" Aaron argued.

"We are not discussing this on your death bed!" Fletcher roared angrily.

"Than when?' Aaron shouted, tears now streaming down his face.

The room became silent.

"I must join Lucario in death and continue my duties from beyond. I will not give up on this kingdom until this war has been won and peace is brought to the land." Aaron growled, it was his decision on picking his successor and he felt like he was making the right choice. Coughing again he sent blood splattering onto his bed sheets again, Rin whimpering weakly as she held onto him. Glaring at Fletcher he made his final point in this argument, "I have made my decision and Strider will surpass me. You may not agree right now, but I can sense that he will succeed when I have failed."

Fletcher sighed in defeat, "I understand."

Blood gushed from Aaron's wound and he screamed out in pain, grasping his side he fell back into bed. Rin holding his chest tightly she buried her face into his neck, the queen refusing to let him go. Marcus watched as he could barely hold back his tears, he had helped trained Aaron and fought by the young knight's side. Fletcher's right hand shook violently, the elderly man hiding it behind his back as he watched his apprentice die before him pain surging through his chest. Fletcher whimpered lowly, "Is this what it's like to lose a son?"

"Find Strider." Aaron ordered the two older warriors. Looking back at Rin he smiled weakly, "Marcus may I be granted a moment alone with my queen?"

"Of course." Marcus smiled weakly, turning his back on the young knight he opened the door. A stream of tears now streaming down his face, "I would take your place if I could."

Aaron nodded weakly, "I know you would."

Fletcher glared at Aaron one last time, "I cared for you like a son Aaron."

"And I love you like a father."

The words hit Fletcher hard as he exited the room. Closing the door behind him he couldn't fight off the empty feeling that now consumed his heart. Marcus stood there in silence as Fletcher instructed him to go gather the council for a meeting in the morning, they would have to discuss future plans on finding Strider the Fallen. Fletcher might not like the idea of who Aaron picked to surpass him, but it wasn't his place to argue Aura Guardian traditions. With Marcus now out of his sight Fletcher pressed his back against the cold stone wall of the palace, his breathing heavy as the elderly man did his best to gather his emotions. This wasn't the time to loose control, not like this. Not when so much still had to be done. Yet he felt so empty and alone. He never fathered a son and never married, his life was dedicated to Rota. Aaron was his life and yet here he stood out living the one person he saw as family.

"Aaron why did you have to go?" Rin cried.

Aaron frowned as he knew she wouldn't understand, "It was my duty."

"What about your duty to me?" Rin argued, she could never understand a soldier's excuse of honor and duty.

"You have your duty to serve the people of Rota and I have the duty of protecting them." Aaron explained, stroking her long hair gently as he shared a warm smile with her. He was in so much pain, but the warmth of her skin on his brought him comfort. After so many years he was able to feel her warm lips and have her precious tears shed for him. Holding her tightly he reassured her, "Everyone will speak ill of Strider but you must trust him. He's a good man and a strong warrior, he will lead Rota to a more peaceful and safe future."

"Why is he called, Strider the Fallen?" Rin questioned him, she trusted Aaron and his choice. She trusted him with her own life and kingdom after all.

Aaron shook his head, "In time you'll learn. Regardless, keep your judgment for his future actions not his past."

"I understand." Rin forced a smile.

"I'm glad the last thing I see will be you." Aaron smiled, pulling her in for a kiss the two stayed like that for what felt like forever. Their lips locked and hearts locked, Rin held onto him for as long as she could until his head fell back into his pillow. A smile on his face and his honor still intact he left this world. His duty as an Aura Guardian still weren't over and his love for his queen was something she'd carry for as long as she ruled.

"I'll always love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

The war room had been occupied by the council for the past three hours, each council member sharing their opinion on the subject and none agreeing on the same thing. The council was made up of six members in total, each just as important as the next yet most thinking they were above the others. Fletcher as much to his protest was a member of this council, he was the former Aura Guardian of the kingdom and was the acting head advisor to the Queen. As much as he disliked these meetings he was the one who called the council together on this day, yet as the discussion went on and on he felt more out of control of the results the members were coming up with. Fletcher groaned annoyingly in frustration as he eye balled the elegant dome like structure which was the war room. A large circular wooden table sat in the middle of the room, the center of the table hollow allowing a speaker to stand at the center so they could address the whole group properly. The walls was decorated in golden support beams that ran up the glass dome roof and empty suits of armor from past generation of knights lined each doorway into the room. There were four doorways total into the war room, this was something most men wouldn't give a second thought about but Fletcher was always prepared for the possibility of an attack. It was something he taught Aaron at a young age.

"Sir Fletcher, you've seemed rather silent." Marcus called out, the guard captain trying to get the elderly man to speak up and take hold of the meeting again.

All eyes fell upon the elderly man, some were filled with annoyance and others filled with interest. Fletcher looked at each member of the council as he sighed, this meeting had gone to long and without any type of decision being made. Of the council Fletcher and Marcus were two of them, their positions as head advisor to the queen and Marcus being the one in-charge of her safety made them important figures when it came to decisions about the kingdom. The other members were the kingdom's Grand General, Master of Currency, Head of Intelligence, and Foreign Advisor. All four were important figures of the kingdom and had been selected by Rin herself to participate in council meetings. Their decisions would lighten her burden and aid her in getting different point of views on how certain things within the kingdom should be done.

"You were the closest with this Strider, I'm sure you have an idea if he's up to the task." Gunther suggested, he was the Master of Currency. As the man who was tasked with keeping an eye on the kingdom's currency he was no stranger to the field, being born into a wealthy family he was well educated and a scholar. A clever and logical man he was always ready to do what was needed as long as the results outweighed the consequences. Lanky and tall most said he resembled a Furret, his brown hair combed ever so neatly and a pencil thin mustache his only source of facial hair.

Fletcher nodded, "He was my former student but I have yet to see him in years."

"I've collected a rather thick file on the boy since you last saw him, he's very interesting I must say." Vahn smirked, he was the Head of Intelligence. A man shrouded in mystery his loyalty had been questioned just as many times as he had proved his loyalty. Many nobles disliked him as he had dirt on everyone in the kingdom and yet no one knew anything about him. Regardless of the whispers about him he had never betrayed the kingdom and everything he did was for the kingdom. His appearance was far different than Gunther's. He always looked tired with dark circles around his eyes, dark unkempt hair with a long beard, and dark attire.

"I've heard stories." Adkin sighed, he was the Grand General. Leader of the standing army he was both a tactical genius and proven warrior on the field of battle. From a long line of military members he was the first to ever make it to the top, his father a former knight and his grandfather a former cavalry soldier. His dedication to the kingdom was unquestionable and the enjoyment he got from the thrill of battle was something he still fought while standing in the rear of the battle. Blonde hair which was kept perfect at all times, crystal blue eyes, and the rough hands of a warrior. He wore some light pieces of armor over his elegant dress uniform, a habit he never grew out of even when he was so far from the battle field.

"I admit he would never be my first choice." Fletcher squeezed the bridge of his nose, "However it was Sir Aaron's dying wish."

"I respected the boy, but we can't put the kingdom's fate at risk over a dying boy's last wish." Gunther argued, his words stung Fletcher but the elderly man knew the Master of Currency meant no harm from it. Fletcher and Gunther got along, their logical sense of thinking were similar and the two often enjoyed games of chess.

Fletcher nodded, "In most situations I'd agree with you my friend. However, it's tradition of the kingdom that the last Aura Guardian picks their successor."

"Maybe some traditions are meant to be broken." Adkin stated, the Grand General was a fan of Aaron and enjoyed seeing the results the young knight would bring in battle. Yet, he had heard enough of this Strider to the point that he knew he wouldn't be pleased to have the man leading some of his forces in battle. Aaron was noble and courageous, Strider was had a questionable past. Adkin didn't think he had what it took to lead soldiers into battle.

"What other choice do we have?" Natalia spoke up, she was the Foreign Advisor for the kingdom. She was hired by the kingdom to serve them as an expert on all foreign affairs, she was born in a region far away had visited many lands. Many questioned if it was her paycheck that kept her loyal or did she grow to love the kingdom of Rota. Yet, she provided great insight on the ways and traditions of foreign lands. Her long silky smooth jet black hair hung near her hip, her skin was lightly tanned skin kissd by the sun, her lips bright red, and her clothing was a collection of tight fitted elegant clothes.

"She's correct." Vahn hissed, "He's the only Rota born candidate. The other candidates are in foreign lands or have already pledged their loyalty to other kingdoms in Kanto."

For the first time all the councilmen became silent.

"I've said a hundred times and I'll say it again." Adkin spat, "We should of replaced the duties of an Aura Guardian by an order of knights years ago. Placing those duties on just one man is far to risky, a group allows-"

"Enough, General." Fletcher groaned, he was tired and annoyed with the bickering. Especially with the Grand General's usual talk of getting rid of the Aura Guardians in favor for a group of appointed knights of his choosing. Fletcher acknowledged the risk the kingdom took with having only one champion, but the skills and talents of an Aura Guardian were far to precious to their kingdom. No order of knights could bring what a single guardian could bring to the table. Fletcher stood up, "We will follow the tradition as it is the way of our kingdom and it's the only logical thing we can do now."

"Are you sure?" Marcus questioned the elderly man.

"In terms of the kingdom's pocket it would be cheaper to seek out this Strider than having diplomatic discussions with foreign kingdoms about _borrowing_ their warriors." Gunther sighed, massaging his neck as he didn't like the idea of spending thousands on diplomatic discussions which never ended with a proper result. Slipping through his personal book he stopped at a page, "I've already looked at the numbers and if we get involved in this war we won't have much wiggle room in terms of coins. We can't afford any risky payment."

"Money doesn't win war, soldiers do and I don't think this Strider is cut out for a soldier's life." Adkin spat angrily, he was fed up with all this diplomatic money talk. He refused to allow Strider any position of leadership within his army.

Marcus was getting annoyed with the General's rant, "Sir Aaron himself recommended this man. Even you can't deny Aaron's dedication to the this kingdom, he wouldn't pick a fool to do his job."

"It sounds like none of us have a choice." Natalia admitted, she didn't like the idea but she knew arguing would be pointless. Rota was short on Aura Guardians and every other kingdom made sure of that. Sir Aaron was suppose to be their greatest warrior, the one who would save them in their darkest hour. Queen Rin never thought for a moment he would fail, she thought he would save them whenever they needed him. She was so in love with him she never thought what would happen once he was gone.

"Excellent." Vahn smiled devilishly, "My scouts know exactly where he is."

Marcus stood up, "It's decided than."

"Strider the Fallen will be our next champion." Fletcher muttered, he never thought he'd say those words ever.

Gunter rose up and sighed in relief that the long meeting was over, "I have a meeting with the Queen next I'll pass on the decision."

"Not like this meeting mattered." Marcus added on as he joined Gunther exiting the room, "The Queen promised Sir Aaron that Strider would surpass him. Regardless of the decision we made here Strider the Fallen will be our next champion."

Vahn and Natalia exited the room both with busy schedules awaiting them, but Adkin made his way across the room towards Fletcher. The Grand General had a smirk on his face as he approached the now aged Aura Guardian. The two were always butting heads, their views very different yet very similar. Fletcher's muscles tensed up at the sight of the general, he could already imagine the comments the army officer had for him. Focusing on shoving the last of his paperwork into his leather bag he gave the general little attention, "What is it?

Adkin chuckled at the man's straight forward attitude, "Sir Aaron was like a son to you."

"If you have a point you better make it quickly." Fletcher warned him, slowly placing his bag down and now glaring right into Adkin's eyes. The two were roughly the same height and even in his old age Fletcher was sure he could give the officer a proper battle.

"I understand tradition, as a soldier we have plenty of them but Aaron died young and this decision he has made is one of a young warrior." Adkin explained, his tone strong and aggressive. His stance was strong and powerful just like her loyal partner Arcanine, the two had a lot of similarities both in the way they fought and presented themselves. Adkin continued the eye contact, "This Strider though is no son of yours. You owe him nothing."

Fletcher grabbed his bag from the table and started to walk away, "The Queen and the council have came to a conclusion."

"I know of your past with him!" Adkin shouted, the old man might of not been one of his soldiers but he expected the same respect from the retired warrior. A grin appeared on his face upon seeing the muscles of the old man tense up becoming hard like steel, dead in his foot steps the former warrior glared at the ground. Adkin refused to allow such a disgrace like Strider lead his army, "It's because of that boy you lost her!"

"Adkin silence." Fletcher warned him, this was the first time he used the general's name without his proper rank.

"I'm just saying he disappointed the kingdom once." Adkin threatened as he made for the opposite exit, "If you allow him in he'll only do it again."

Fletcher's fist shook violently as he hated to admit that Adkin got the better of him, "Why does it still hurt?"

* * *

"My ears are burning someone must be talking about me." Strider chuckled, the twenty-two year old taking another sip from his brown ale. Grinning at the reality that he still wasn't the biggest fan of the darker ale, but was willing to give it a bit more time until writing off his pallet. His light brown eyes scanned the busy tavern in amusement as it was filled with all walks of life. Merchants discussed business over some roasted meat, travelers made their ways to their sleeping quarters, soldiers stationed at the nearby garrison shared drinks, and the elderly tavern owner washed mugs silently in the back of the bar. Strider fit in well with this scene, he looked nor like a noble or a beggar. He was simply a traveler looking for a place to have a few drinks and lay his head, but he was also currently looking for work. Still needing some extra coins in his pocket he came to a small crossroad town in hopes to find some passing by travelers looking for an escort.

Strider was average height and build for his age, physically though he more so carried the build of a runner more so than a heavy lifter. It was true though, he could for miles on miles without tiring himself out and sometimes when a job went bad that's exactly what he needed to do. He had dark brown hair which he wore in a slicked back fashion, his light brown eyes were always scanning his surroundings, and his nose was a bit larger than he'd like but it was far from abnormally large. His upper lip had a collection of hair forming a half decent mustache and his lower face was covered in a light five o'clock shadow. He wore a pair of brown traveling boots with dark brown field trousers held up by a leather belt. He wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeve rolled back, he wore a dark wine red leather vest for light protection. His shin and knees were protected by leather armor along with elbow and arm guards. Hanging at his waist he wore leather utility belt with overalls that had shoulder guards. At a simple glance it was easy to assume he was just another sellsword looking for work. Hanging at his hip he had a short sword located on both sides, far from elegant they were simple pieces he picked up on his travel with old clothes wrapped around the hilts.

"Mr. Havenlock, would you like another drink?" A voice asked from behind Strider, the young man turning in response to the fake name he used when taking jobs. It wasn't exactly necessary, but Strider preferred to keep a low key when he could. The fake also allowed him to keep a distance from anyone that knew of Strider the Fallen.

The source of the voice was the elderly tavern owner. Strider shook his head and passed the man his empty mug along with a few coins. He had enjoyed his stay at the tavern, but it was time for him to move on. He'd head over to town center to see if anyone had posted work on the mercenary board and from there the job would determine his next destination. However, no matter how desperate he got he follow one strict rule when picking work, no matter how much the offer he'd never step foot in the capital. He had to many demons of the past within the capital and the only thing visiting the city would bring was pain. Exiting the tavern he was greeted by the noise of the busy town, it was midday and the town was in full swing. Grinning he quickly dipped into a passing by crowed and began to make his way towards the city center. On his way he listened to the latest gossip and news, nothing special that involved him.

That was until he heard it.

"I heard that big time hero from the capital died in the mission into the mountains."

"You mean that knight?"

"Yeah, the one who replaced Sir Fletcher. I remember back when I was a kid I saw him-"

Before the man could finish his words Strider emerged from the crowed and grabbed the man by his collar. He was middle aged, his face dirty and his build skinny. Strider glared into his eyes as his heart race, "Where did you hear this?"

He prayed it was just false gossip.

"The local guardsmen were talking about it." The man struggled to not look so surprised, "Just happened the other day."

Strider released the man as he realized it was scaring him. Breathing heavy he felt a sudden surge of coolness run down is neck, his heart rate increasing rapidly he stumbled back. The middle aged man sat back on the crate he once sat on with his shocked friend, "Did you know him?"

 _Did he know him?_

Strider spent his youth with Aaron and Lawrence. The three of them played soldier as kids before they were old enough to train as soldiers. They bled and cried together when they were barely eight years old and Fletcher threw them in the woods for a survival test. It was Aaron who nursed Strider back to health when he got the flu as a young kid and it was Strider who taught Aaron how to be more agile in a fight. Strider had no other family, as far as he was concerned Aaron was his brother. Strider looked at the man wide eyed, "No I didn't."


End file.
